


Come (And Jump On It)

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aka Ray, Drugging Reference, Drugs, F/M, Flirting, Leonard's saving his damsel, M/M, Slow Burn, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip proposes a simple mission. Head to a club for surveillance purposes. He sets Sara, Kendra, and Ray up for the floor team, while himself, Leonard, and Mick will cover them. Things go well. Sara provides her usual flirty quips, Kendra remains the responsible one, while Ray holds the innocence. Although no one expected a simple nobody to drug their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come (And Jump On It)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure what happened to this? I'll just say I'm sorry. Enjoy...!

Rip can’t help the smirk that graces his face. He tilts his head up, keeping both of his hands on the center console as his amusement is set ablaze at the next mission. He smiles across the ship at his teammates, unable to hold back his delight. He’s sure the team will take it away soon enough with another argument or doing exactly what he tells them not to, but he should revel in this feeling while he can.

“Well, team,” Rip begins, straightening up. He slides his hands in his pants pockets as he stares down at the blue prints of their next location. He’s always prepared. “I believe most of you will enjoy our next destination.”

“And why’s that?” Leonard’s voice rings out from where he sits, gravelly and hesitant as always. Leonard’s sitting in one of black cushioned chairs, his feet propped up on the paired seat. Mick and Sara are sitting in the chairs next to him, sprawled out and comfortable. The pair both have their eyes narrowed at Rip just as Leonard does.

Stein and Jax are close to the console, always being the kindest ones to Rip. They listen well, although they don’t always listen. Ray stands off a little to the side with his arms wrapped around his center with his brows drawn together. He listens cryptically. Kendra’s next to him, her head tilted as she listens closely.

“To begin with,” Rip’s voice pauses as he runs his fingers down the screen. Images pop up for the rest of the team to view. The pictures and short videos show flashing lights, dance floor, alcohol, and very bad outfits. Rip motions to the scene amusedly. “Some of you will be attending a party.”

Sara perks up, although she leans forward slowly. She can’t come off as too excited. Rip thinks it’s endearing how she tries to act cool and collected. Her eyes dance across the images while her mind focuses on what outfit she should wear. Rip knows she has her hooked by the look in her eyes.

Len smirks as well, his head lolling to one side. “Let me guess. I’m not going to get to go to the dance.”

“Not this time, Cinderella.” Rip jokes. He turns his gaze to Kendra and Ray. “We’ll have Miss Saunders, Miss Lance, and Mister Palmer hold the place down while we work our behind the scenes magic.”

“Aw, come on!” Jefferson exclaims, his hands flying up in the air and back down at his side in annoyance. “I’m young! Why can’t I go?” He complains.

“Yeah, Rip. Let the boy go out and flirt. He might actually get some action for once.” Leonard teases, turning towards Jefferson with a smirk.

Jax throws his hand in Len’s direction wildly, turning towards Rip with a pointed look. He clearly agrees with Leonard’s statement.

Rip shakes his head, holding back a huge grin. “I don’t think you’ll be able to pick up much women here, Mister Jackson. Perhaps next time, though.” He then turns back towards the images, bringing everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand. “Now. We have to put together a plan.”

“Whatever you say. _Captain_.” Sara’s standing from her chair now, smirking Rip down as if she could devour him. She’s clearly happy to be a part of the party group.

-

It’s not long after that the group has finally set their spots. Only after Sara had dressed Kendra and Ray accordingly. It’s clear the assassin has a knack for fashion. Just like any kid does when they’ve got their action figures and dolls.

She’d put Kendra in a black lace dressed with a severe drooping neckline. Although the dress is revealing towards her chest, the dress is loose fitting around her waist, flowering out in a more Kendra-like style. She’s got black heels on that are so tall that they make her only two inches shorter than Ray.

Sara, on the other hand, decided on a white dress that hugs every feature of her body. The dress slinks down to her knees, but causes her to keep her legs tightly together. It provides little to the imagination due to how it clings to her figure. Her bust is more noticeable than usual.

She’d done her makeup in the meantime, and Kendra’s as well. She stuck with dark, smoky looks.

When it came to Ray, he was more difficult than she imagined. Because for the life of her, she couldn’t imagine what men where to clubs. She decided on putting him in a soft blue button up with black jeans. Simple yet very eye catching. Ray had the best arms for button ups.

The three walked out of Rip’s office half an hour later, which everyone should be thanking Sara for doing that all under thirty minutes.

“Alright, took you guys long enough.” Mick grumbles, now pushing off the wall. He makes a move towards the exit of the ship.

Leonard passes Sara, Ray, and Kendra, his eyes dragging over each of them predatorily. He smiles at the three and then winks. “Looking beautiful as always, ladies.”

“Aw, don’t forget Ray.” Sara coons, reaching out to pat Ray on the shoulder.

Leonard’s cool gaze settles on Ray and his smile only twitches larger. “I didn’t.” He then turns back around and heads after Mick.

Ray’s brows knit together in confusion, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling as he tries to understand the statement. “I’m not sure if he just called me a lady or ugly.”

It’s Jefferson who snickers at Leonard’s words. Plus Ray’s reaction is funny too. “He called you a lady. Not the first time I’ve heard him do that either.”

Stein’s grinning too, moving to his side to bump his shoulder with Jefferson.

Before Ray can think on it forward, Rip’s standing in front of the three with his hands on his hips. He lets his bluish-green eyes dart across all of them warningly, a threat sparkling in his gaze.

“You stay with each other. Remember the plan. If things get bad that we come back to the ship. This is just a recon mission-”

Sara strolls forward, elegantly in her towering high heels. She puts both of her hands on Rip’s shoulders and tilts her head to the side to bat her eyelashes. The tension in his shoulders dissipates a little, but his concern stays present.

“Rip. We’ll be fine.” Her voice is low and convincing. The way she utters the words are almost seductive.

Rip sighs but nods. “Fine. But if _any_ thing happens-”

“Back to the ship. You got it, Captain.” Sara smirks, allowing her hands to fall. She drags her palms down the front of Rip’s shirt, her fingers grasping onto the collar of his coat. She tugs on it once, straightening it for him. She had kept her eyes on her hands, capturing her lip between her teeth. But then she looks up, under her thick lashes at Rip.

Rip’s lips part at Sara’s flirting. But being the dutiful man he is, he shakes his head and gathers himself. She had him under a spell, but he’s back to reality within a few seconds. He turns around, causing Sara’s hands to break away from him. He nods at Stein and Jax, now that the ship is in their hands. Then without another glance at the club-goers, he exits after Leonard and Mick.

“Well, time for the princesses to attend the ball.” Stein says with a smile. He tilts forward on his feet excitedly, his whole essence yells paternal. “And you all are very beautiful. Stay away from the bad boys.”

Sara scoffs as she walks towards the door. Kendra and Ray fall into step behind her, less excited about this role. “The bad boys should stay away from me.”

Jefferson laughs at that as he bends to place his forearms on the center console. “I hear that.”

Sara smiles happily from Jefferson’s joke as she exits the ship. Kendra smiles at the two kindly while Ray waves with a tight smile. As Sara leads the way, Kendra pats Ray’s forearm consolingly.

“Hey, don’t worry so much. If it isn’t obvious already, this mission is going to be laid back.” Kendra says in a quiet tone, although that doesn’t stop Sara from hearing.

“Damn right. This is hardly even a mission.” Sara purrs excitedly. The air is chilly around them, but neither of the women seemed bothered by the cold. They walk down the alleyway and take one right. From there, the club is now visible.

“I’ve never been much of a club person.” Ray admits as his eyes trail to the long line.

“Ah… more time spent in the lab, I’m guessing?” Sara contests, peering over her shoulder at Ray.

“More like all of my time.” Ray adds as they get closer and closer. The music plays loud through the building, deep vibratos that Ray can already feel. He can’t imagine how loud it’ll be inside the place.

They’ve reached the back of the line now. Sara smiles almost cockily as she scans those waiting. Kendra saddles next to her, looking at the others with almost sadness. Ray, on the other hand, takes a step to the back of the line. But it’s Kendra’s hand that wraps around his wrist.

Ray turns back to reveal his confusion.

“Oh, honey,” Kendra says sweetly, a small pout working on her face. Much like one would look at a puppy after they’ve done something cute.

Sara laughs as well, her eyes darting up and down Ray’s form. “You really are all innocence, Palmer.”

Ray’s about to question the two when Sara steps to the front of the line. Kendra tugs on Ray’s wrist before she lets him go and then spins on her heel and follows behind Sara. Ray decides to keep his mouth shut as he follows after the ladies. A few eyes follow them as they cut the line, but Ray can watch the eyes drop soon after to their asses.

He guesses those waiting can’t care too much.

Ray turns his eyes away from the hungry gazes, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Instead, he sticks close behind Sara and Kendra as they come up to the bouncer.

He’s a large man with a salt and pepper beard. He’s got curly locks on the top of his head, and he’s all muscle rather than the fat Ray would have assumed. He blames the cheesy movies he always watched as a kid.

The bouncer does have his arms crossed though as the ladies approach. His eyes slide down each of them, thick and hungry. When he looks back up at Sara, he’s wearing a small smirk.

“Hi,” Sara greets, her voice soft. She tilts her head to the side as she bats her lashes. “Mind letting us in?”

He bites his bottom lip and the seductiveness makes Ray feel really uncomfortable. He fidgets, but then the gaze of the bouncer then turns to Ray. Ray tries to tear his gaze away but this man keeps him grounded.

Ray expects to be denied right then and there. He did interrupt the moment after all, but the bouncer only looks more pleased when he sees Ray. He tilts his head to the side as he looks around Kendra to get a better look. And Ray feels outright disrespected the way the man’s eyes stay glued to his ass.

Ray’s about to open his mouth but he sees Sara snap her eyes to him so he shuts his mouth resolutely.

The bouncer finally nods as he brings his gaze back to Ray. “I think I can make an exception for you three.” He agrees, stepping back to reveal the doors.

Sara only smiles wider while even Kendra falls into the roll. She pushes her hair back from her neck to reveal her cleavage, which only drags the bouncer’s eyes back to her.

They pass by, walking slow to let their hips sway. Ray swallows as he takes his stroll past the bouncer. He luckily remains untouched, but he can still feel the man’s eyes ravaging him. He peers over his shoulder, unable to help himself, and finds the bouncer with his head tilted to look at all three of their asses.

Classy, Ray thinks. No wonder he never went to clubs.

He shakes his head in distaste, letting the door swing shut behind them. He settles between Kendra and Sara, looking at the two with pure shock.

“I _definitely_ wasn’t expecting that.” Ray says, although his voice is light. He can’t help it. He’s embarrassed, if the blush on his face is any indication.

Sara shrugs nonchalantly, turning to Ray happily. “Accept it, Ray. You’re hot.”

Kendra laughs from Ray’s other side, pulling both Ray’s and Sara’s eyes to her. She nods towards the dancing crowd in front of her while hues of pinks, purples, and blues dance across her face. “I think I understand why Jax wasn’t included in this.”

Ray and Sara turn forward to catch what Kendra’s looking at. And then things start to come into focus.

The place is filled with people of all different walks of life. There are those dressed in pastel colors with light hair and kind expressions. There’s average joes, wearing t-shirts and jeans. There’s the more intimidating figures, with the leather and the piercings. But the majority of everyone in the club is surrounded by members of the same sex.

There’s a girl with purple hair cascading down her back in a light yellow dress. It works well with her dark skin. In front of her, pressed tightly together, is another woman. Her hair is cut short, with her bangs swooping in front of her eyes.

Off to the side are _many_ couples with their tongues down their throats. Men with men, women with women, men with women. Strangers with strangers.

Sara can’t help but snort as she turns over her shoulder to peer back up at Ray. “Hold on tight to that innocence, Ray.”

 _“Alright. You’ve all three have made it in. Time to start the mission.”_ Rip’s voice is a clear reminder in Sara’s ear.

Sara’s the one who looks over the crowd excitedly. She takes her steps forward, boldly stepping past the dancers and the couples. She drags a few gazes with her as she goes.

Kendra and Ray share one look before they follow after her.

“Such a shame you couldn’t join us, Rip. We might’ve had some good fun.” Sara talks back, but distractedly. She’s lead herself, Ray, and Kendra straight to the bar. She leans against the surface, happy to wait.

Kendra rolls her eyes but with a smile. Even she can’t contain her excitement, albeit small excitement. Ray, on the other hand, keeps his eyes scanning across the room, unable to stop taking everything in.

_“Need I remind you this mission isn’t about-”_

“Fun.” Sara interrupts, now rolling her eyes as well. “Yes, Rip. We _know_.”

“What can I get you guys?”

All three turn to find the voice of the bartender. She grins at them kindly, patient and waiting.

Sara’s quirking a grin as she only gets more devious. “Three shots. And how about a round of beers?”

The bartender nods in return and turns back to build the order.

“Really? Shots?” Kendra drawls, but there’s humor in her voice.

Sara shrugs again, acting sheepish. “What? We’re only getting the night started.”

“To hopefully end very soon.” Ray grumbles just as the bartender returns. She smiles kindly as she sets the shots down in a row. She then follows up by setting the foaming beers behind the shots.

Sara winks at her before she slides her over a bill. One too large for that order. The bartender stares at the bill with wide eyes. She’s obviously about to say something but Sara stops her with one look.

“Keep it.” Sara says confidently.

It only brings a huge grin to the bartenders face. She nods in thanks and then turns back to the others waiting for drinks.

Sara begins to deal out the shots, handing them over to Kendra and Ray overly excited. Once they’ve been handed the shots, Sara takes her own and lifts it in the air.

“To actually having a fun night for once.” Sara cheers.

Kendra and Ray bring their little glasses together to clink. In unison, the three bring their shots to their lips and throw the drinks back. Sara takes it smoothly, bringing her tongue out to collect anything she missed on her bottom lip. Kendra grimaces, her nose scrunching up as she puts the glass back on the bar. Ray, on the other hand, goes red in the face. He places the back of his hand to his mouth and coughs.

-

Mick swings his legs over the balcony, his eyes narrowed as he stares down at the scene below them. The three they’ve been watching, Sara, Kendra, and Ray, have now found a table with an excellent view of the entire place. They’ve got their beers, either finished or half-drunk.

Rip’s got his legs stretched out in front of him with his arms propped at his sides to keep himself up. He’s watching the scene as well, but he’s relaxed. This might be the easiest mission they’ve had yet, so of course the team will soak it in when they can.

Leonard has his feet hanging off the ledge as well, kicking them as a distraction. His movement goes along with the music while his head lolls to the side. He’s clearly bored. Of course he would be. He doesn’t get to use his gun.

It’s been nearly an hour now and they’ve been doing what they’ve been ordered to. Survey. But even Rip is getting bored.

Rip sighs as he brings hand to his ear to push his device on.

“Miss Lance, would you mind spicing things up a bit? Head to the back room and see if there’s anything you can find.” Rip instructs, his voice low. His eyes dart to the back hallway as he talks.

Even from here, Mick and Len can see the smile that blossoms on Sara’s face.

 _“Are you going to meet me back there, Mister Hunter?”_ Sara retorts, her eyes darting up to where the others rest in the rafters.

Len and Mick can basically hear Rip’s eyes roll in his skull. Although there’s a clear flustered blush on his cheeks.

“Miss Lance-”

_“I’m headed over now, Captain.”_

Sara gives a small wink to Kendra and Ray before she grabs her beer. She tilts the rest back and downs whatever she has left. She then steps away from the table, her hips swaying far more than usual. She’s putting up a show, knowing she has Rip’s eyes on her.

Len can’t help but peer over at Sara to give him a knowing smirk. Rip only looks back in return to share a look of discomfort.

“Mister Snart, please don’t look at me like that.” Rip says pointedly, turning his own gaze back to the dance floor to get away from Len’s prying gaze.

“She has a thing for you.” Len says matter-of-factly, unable to contain the roll of his shoulders. “Why? I’ll never really know. And you’ve got to be the only person in this world to not jump on that.”

Rip sighs angrily, bringing his hand up to turn his device off again. He turns to Leonard with pointed brows, clearly not in the mood to start this conversation. “I’m not sure it’s appropriate to refer to Miss Lance as a ‘that.’” Rip retorts with.

Mick snickers from Len’s other side.

-

Ray’s still got the majority of his beer filled while Kendra’s is running dangerously low. Sara had just left at the request of Rip, and they trust no one more than Sara to extract any information they may need. As for now, the two have their eyes pointed around the place to notice any figures that may pose a threat.

Nothing so far.

Ray’s chuckling at some endearingly lame joke Kendra just made as a waitress with curled pigtails and daisy duke shorts. She flashes the two a huge smile as she comes with a three more beers.

“Hey,” she purrs, “courtesy of the stranger at the bar.” She then brings the tray around and sets the new beers down on the table.

Ray smirks, unable to help the small laugh that escapes as he drags his eyes to the bar. He scans carefully, trying to find anyone that might be that stranger. The moment is cliché to him, although by the thanks Kendra gives the waitress he assumes it must happen more often than he would imagine.

The waitress gives them one last wink before she turns around and walks back to the bar in her heels.

“Weird…” Ray trails off as Kendra downs the rest of her beer.

Kendra only shrugs humbly, looking at the beers without much thought. “It happens, Ray. People do weird things to get in your pants.”

Ray shakes his head again, chuckling. “Weird.”

Kendra laughs as well but brings her hand out to pat Ray’s shoulder. “I’m going to the bathroom. The mission is going to have to wait!”

Ray nods to the back where he can see the small glow from the restrooms. “I’m worried those bathrooms are going to be more dangerous than it is out here.”

Kendra snickers, her nose scrunching up at the mention of the restrooms. “Trust me. They always are.” She then turns swiftly and head towards the bathroom, expertly dodging all other dancers.

Ray’s now left to his own devices… and things are so awkward. He’s out of his element and in a place that every few passersby look at him hungrily. He clears his throat, turning his gaze away and down to his beer. Maybe people are just looking at him in pity because it really looks like he was ditched, what with all the beers loitering around.

Ray then brings his first beer to his lips, taking another small sip just when he feels a presence to his right. He drags his eyes to the side, his lips still wrapped around his glass. He meets eyes with another male, one with a scruffy face and tousled black hair. He’s tall, probably just as tall as Ray, and with muscles that Ray would dare to say are larger than his.

Ray’s mouth opens in surprise, but that only brings this man’s eyes down to his lips. He slowly closes his mouth, feeling heat prickle up his spine.

This man only laughs, his eyes crawling back up to Ray’s.

Ray’s usually humble about these things. But this guy is definitely not looking at Ray pitifully. That’s definitely sexual.

“Uh…” Ray starts, but doesn’t end. He has no idea what to say.

-

“Uh-oh.” Mick snickers, pointing limply in the direction of the table.

Both Rip and Len’s eyes are drug back to the table to find Ray standing alone. Well, without the rest of their team. Instead, he has a large man at his side. A man who with a strange scruffy attractiveness to him.

Mick can’t help but turn to Len with that smug grin he wears too often. He waggles his eyebrows in the direction of the table, which only causes Len to narrow his icy eyes threateningly. “Looks like you got some competition for the boy scout.”

“Watch what you say, Mick.” Len sneers, rolling his eyes back to the scene. He watches with a temper, wanting to prove Mick wrong by acting like he doesn’t care.

Rip watches intently, brows narrowing untrustingly. “Miss Lance, how are things coming along?”

_“Oh, I’m coming alright, Rip.”_

Rip’s mouth unhinges at the innuendo while Len ducks his gaze to hide his huge grin. Mick doesn’t hold anything back as he barks out a laugh at the vulgarity Sara always manages to play off as innocent. There’s silence on the line but everyone can imagine Sara biting back giggles.

Rip finally regains his composure, a small growl escaping his lips. “Well, make it quick. Your team has split and Mister Palmer is very susceptible prey in a place like this.”

_“Oh, is my little innocent son getting hit on? Let him get some attention.”_

“I’m not sure I trust this man, Miss Lance. Seeing as I failed to give Miss Saunders an ear piece, please provide Mister Palmer some back up.” Rip’s eyes scan across the crowd, cold and calculating. His eyes look like the eyes of an experienced soldier.

_“Fine. But I’ve got some things you might want to take a look at… I just don’t know where to put them.”_

“Find a place, Miss Lance.”

There’s a grumble from Sara’s end of the line. _“‘Find a place, Miss Lance,’”_ she imitates in an accent that almost offends Rip. Her voice is soft, clearly not meant to be heard but she’s not bothered if they are. Her voice his clearer and more confident when she speaks up. _“Rip, if you keep calling me ‘Miss Lance’ I’ll have to show you a_ Miss Lance _.”_ Her words are threatening towards the end, the sound of shuffling papers in the background.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind that too much, wouldn’t you say, Captain?” Len drawls, his head lolling in Rip’s direction.

“If you must insist, _Sara._ Please return to your teammates.” Rip’s eyes dart up to the ceiling, clearly poising many questions to whatever being may be above them.

Mick’s then straightening up, bringing both of Len’s and Rip’s attention to the floor below them. Mick’s brows knit together with agitation.

Rip and Len see why.

The man with Ray takes a step forward in his direction. He places his large hand possessively on Ray’s hip, which even from here the others can see how uncomfortable Ray is. He straightens up, his muscles going rigid as he takes a small step away from this man. He gives him a tight-lipped smile and when the man still doesn’t take his hand off, Ray plucks the hand away and sets it kindly back at the man’s side.

The man looks very unhappy.

Len grits his teeth.

Ray’s mouth is moving. Quick. He’s clearly trying to apologize to the man, which Len really wishes he wouldn’t. This guy is clearly and asshole who feels like he’s entitled to do what he wants. Ray shouldn’t be looking so sorry.

But then Sara’s showing up, her hips having more of a swirl to them before. Her legs look like they’re staying tightly together. But she says one thing and that has Ray’s eyes darting away to her. There’s a small moment where the two keep their gazes locked, making sure they’re okay.

In that small second, Len watches the man lift his other hand. He holds it over the table for a matter of seconds before he retracts it back. Len can’t figure what the man did.

Sara comes up to the table with a harsh glare. She places her hands firmly on the table as she glares at the man. She’s obviously showing how the table is her territory. There’s a few words being said that go muted in their ear pieces, but then the man is stepping away with one last look at Ray. He then spins on his heel and disappears into the crowd.

And Len still can’t figure out what the man did when he had his hand over the table.

Ray’s giving Sara a thankful smile and she winks back in reply. Kendra’s joining them seconds later with a look of bewilderment, throwing her thumb over her shoulder where the man just strode off to. The two nod in reply to Kendra which only causes the three to burst into giggles.

Len’s still thinking.

The three shrug their shoulders as they lift their beers. Sara’s saying something, her brow tilting up devilishly. She gives the three a nod in reply to which they mutter one word. They bring their glasses together and then to their lips. In which they start to chug.

Len figures it out.

“Rip, tell them to stop drinking!”

Rip turns to Len, far too slowly. “Why-”

“He drugged them!”

Rip’s eyes widen as he brings his finger to his ear. “Stop drinking! The man slipped something in them!”

But by the time Rip’s message gets to them, they’ve finished the beers. Although Sara’s eyes are broad with concern as they set the glasses down. Kendra’s and Ray’s smiles fall soon after at Sara’s clear worry.

Rip’s the first one to his feet, hurrying down the rafters to reach the others.

“Missions over now, Sara. Move towards the exit.” Rip instructs, his boots clanking loudly against the metal stairs. Len and Mick remain in tow behind him, just as noisy.

Sara grabs onto Ray and Kendra’s elbows as she whispers to them what’s going on. They make it a total of three steps before the drugs settle in.

“Son of a bitch, I should have noticed the slip.” Len snarls as he pushes past a few of the party goers. Mick holds no regard for them either, putting his forearm up to press to anyone in his way.

“The scumbag must be a pro. I didn’t see it either.” He growls back in his gravelly tone.

There’s one guy who steps in front of Rip who _immediately_ gets a fist to the nose. He falls to the side, his hand cradling his already bleeding nostrils. Rip’s pissed.

They break through the crowd to find the three with their eyes swirling. Ray scrunches his eyes closed as he tries to stop the room from spinning. Kendra puts one hand on her forehead, trying to will it away. Sara just tries to keep moving.

She’s lost her balance, her heels now fighting against her. She’s stumbling forward, but right into safety. She lands with her hands grasping onto Rip’s jacket. All the while keeping her legs purposefully tight together.

“Miss Lance, one might think you’re hiding something between those legs of yours.” Rip replies, his voice light as he tries to bring some humor to a very serious situation.

Sara crooks a lazy smile at that, her eyes fluttering shut. “For you, of course.” But then her head lolls forward lazily.

Kendra starts to sway, nearly falling backwards. Mick’s quick, his hands snaking out to wrap around her waist. He allows her head to fall back on his shoulder. She’s out cold. Mick, usually calm and collected, presses his fingers worriedly to her throat. He sighs once he feels a pulse.

“We have to get them back to the ship!” He yells, now bending at the knees as he picks up Kendra. He keeps his arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, all while keeping her dress appropriately around her. Although it’s a challenge.

Ray’s taking one step forward, mumbling something only to stumble. Len can’t help an annoyed growl as he’s left to capture Ray. He presses their chests tightly together, keeping his arms circled around Ray's waist to keep him standing. Of course he’d be left with the heaviest out of the three.

The man then walks by, the one who was the cause of all of this. He clearly hadn’t expected to be caught, but Len sees him.

Len feels hot rage boil inside of him at the proud smirk the scumbag wears. He can’t control his anger so he stands Ray up against Mick, which Mick only lets out a low grumble in protest. He kindly lets Ray lean his cheek against his shoulder.

“Snart? Where are you going?” Ray manages to mutter, but his words are soft.

Len points a finger at him, his other hand coming up to cup Ray’s cheek. “Going to kick his ass for you. Don’t ever say I don’t do nice things.”

Ray’s protesting, but his words are lost over the music. Len stomps his way over to the man, which only took a few steps. He’s almost disappearing into the crowd but Len slaps his hand down on the man’s shoulder to spin him around.

The man’s drink sloshes out of his cup and over his shirt, which causes him to curl away with a huge snarl. He turns his anger up towards Len. “What the fuck, man?!”

Len purses his lips, his fist flying through the air without any word. His fist connects roughly to the man’s jaw, and he’s glad to hear a satisfying crack. He definitely did some damage, that much is obvious when the man goes sliding across the dance floor.

The club goers that were closest to the fight gasp, quickly making room for the man to move. Although he doesn’t. He’s passed out cold from Len’s one punch.

Len exhales roughly, his nostrils flaring. “How disappointing. I was really hoping I could kick your ass some more.”

There’s no response from the man.

Len sneers as he turns away from the partiers that stare at him. There’s no anger, nobody coming to his rescue. Just sheer awe. All Len can think about is he should do more, should kill the guy for his disgusting act. He’ll probably be saving a bunch of other people.

Only his concern is his team.

Len comes back to Ray, saddling right up to his side. He brings Ray’s arm around his shoulders tenderly, now using this leverage to lift him off of Mick’s side.

Rip’s now got his arms positioned under Sara and with one fellow swoop, far smoother than anyone would’ve thought Rip was able to, he sweeps Sara off her feet. Her head lolls to his chest, resting contentedly while he turns back to Mick and Leonard.

“Let’s get out of here before we get into any more trouble.” He spins around, now bobbing through the crowd. It’s simple now that they’re moving out of the way for the team.

Ray mumbles something against Len’s shoulder which has him realizing how hot Ray’s cheek is. He turns to peer at Ray worriedly. “Don’t you dare think I’m going to carry you bridal style too, pretty boy.”

A small smile flowers on Ray’s face, but he’s clearly too affected to make a retort.

That’s never good.

Then the sound of arguing is heard from behind them. Len peers over his shoulder, although he powers forward because what’s important is Ray. And the others. Gideon needs to look over them, fix them and heal them. But Len can’t help the sly smile on his face when he sees the club goers closing in on the man. They've clearly got wind of what happened and are taking their own justice.

Good.

Now they’re out of the club and moving speedily down the street. As fast as they can with their arms full of dead weight. Rip’s leading ahead with Mick close behind. Len’s the one that’s falling back due to Ray starting to drag his feet.

Len pauses, turning to Ray to slap a hand down on his cheek. Ray doesn’t stir.

Len growls louder as he dips and picks Ray up in his arms. Now they’ve got three strange looking men walking down a dimly lit alley with three overly cute people in their arms. They might look suspicious.

But Len grunts as he hurries up to catch up with Mick and Rip. It only takes him a few minutes before they’re close together.

It’s a few minutes later and they’ve reached the ship.

“Gideon,” Rip starts, “prepare the med bay. We need to examine Miss Lance, Miss Saunders, and Mister Palmer immediately. Locate the drug in their system and find a way to stop it.”

“Right away, sir.” Gideon replies obediently.

Stein and Jax come rushing in seconds later, stepping beside the three with worry.

“What happened?!” Stein exclaims as he looks at his teammates with pure concern. He follows them into the med bay, keeping close in case he needs to jump in.

“I thought this mission was supposed to be easy, Rip! Now half of our team is passed out!” Jax adds in.

The men set their damsels down, careful as they make sure they won’t go rolling off of the beds. Within seconds Gideon’s working, scanning their bodies for any abnormalities or any signs of distress.

“It was happenstance.” Rip manages to say as he runs his hand up Sara’s leg.

The motion causes Jax’s eyes to bulge out of his head. His hand snaps down on Rip’s forearm, stopping him immediately. “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

Rip sighs, yanking his hand back. His fingers barely pass the bottom hem of Sara’s dress and he’s pulling out a file. He shows it to Jax with a lift of his brows. “Miss Lance advised me where she hid the file she retrieved. One of the reasons I was carrying her. It'd look rather suspicious for a bunch of papers to fall out of her dress, don't you agree?”

Jax finally shrugs, taking a step back. “Are they going to be alright?” He presses.

“Yes, they will be fine,” Gideon’s voice enters their ears calmingly. “The drug in their system is Ketamine, causing the distortion of their senses. There are large amounts in all of their systems but not lethal. I’ll keep them hydrated but as for now, they’ll have to wait until the drug runs through their system.”

“Perfect. We can’t even protect ourselves from petty scumbags on simple missions.” Snart hisses, remaining close to Ray’s side.

“Everyone got out fine…” Rip tries, but the sight of three of his teammates passed out causes him to pull a face. “Sort of. In the end, there was no way to avoid what happened.”

“I should’ve dealt with the pervert myself. He would have ended up with far more than a broken jaw.” Mick rumbles, his chest swelling at the idea. He looks like he could go for some violence.

“It’s best we not go down that route, Mister Rory. Although the enthusiasm is refreshing. As for now, we should allow the others proper time with Gideon. After that I’m sure they’ll all be prepared for a very long nap.” Rip walks past the four men now standing in the room. He pats Jax on the shoulder as he goes, gripping onto the folder tightly in the other hand.

-

Len’s got his back against the wall of his bed, his feet stretched out in front of him. He’s still got his boots on but has ditched his jacket on the floor. As for right now, he’s lounging in a t-shirt and pants, which is abnormal compared to his usual wardrobe.

It’s late and he’s just about to put his book down when a small knock comes from his doorway.

His blue eyes dart up to find Ray staring back. The other has tired eyes, but a small smile on his lips.

Len tries to control himself into not looking too shocked. But he does straighten up to swing his legs down from the mattress. He places his book to the side, putting his bookmark between the pages before he closes it. He turns to smirk at Ray.

“And what do I owe the pleasure, Raymond?”

Ray takes one step further into the room, taking that as his invitation. He’s still got the clothes on he was wearing at the club, which makes Len think he must have just awoken. But the top few buttons have been slipped from their confines to reveal his muscled chest. Ray rolls his hands together as he tries to find the right words, which Len finds strangely endearing.

“Look, I wanted to apologize-”

“Of course you do.” Snart interrupts with a sigh. He reaches down, gripping onto his bed as he awaits Ray’s response.

Ray looks guilty as he shrugs. “I should have been more prepared. I wasn’t paying attention and put the team at risk. And you had to save our asses. So thank you. And sorry.”

Len’s mouth quirks up in a smirk. “Although I love when people praise me, I wouldn’t say that’s too accurate. I barely noticed the slip myself. Mick didn’t realize at all. The man had too much experience doing that, Raymond.” Len doesn’t mention the fact that Ray shouldn’t be blaming himself. He’s pretty sure it’s implied.

Ray nibbles down on his bottom lip, nodding. “Uh, and thanks for punching him. I couldn’t do it myself, but if I could go back I definitely would now. I heard it was a pretty hard punch.”

“I’m pretty sure I broke his jaw. And that was getting off easy.” Len can feel the anger bubble back in his chest. He can still see the face of the man who drugged Ray, his teammates, and it only makes him want to fight more. His grip tightens on his bed.

Ray smiles softly, his hands now slipped into his pockets. He gives Len another thankful nod, now turning around. He’s clearly about to exit, having said what needed to be said.

But in classical Ray fashion, he remembers something.

He turns back to Ray with his finger poised in the air. “Oh, and maybe we can forget how you carried me back to the ship in your arms.”

Len takes a slow intake of breath as he kicks his boots off. He steps off the bed, now standing to his full height with Ray standing awkwardly in his doorway. His fingers find his belt, which immediately draws Ray’s brown eyes. He smirks as he unhooks the belt and slides it slowly from the loops.

He lets the belt fall to the floor on top of his boots and jacket.

“Not a chance.” Len finally says as slips the button loose on his pants. He grasps onto the zipper, trailing it down slowly. The sound is loud in his room.

Ray gulps.

“Right-uh. Well, I’ll go head back. To the lab. I mean. Or maybe my room. Probably the lab. Okay. See you tomorrow… Snart.” Ray purses his lips in what he thinks is a smile. It really just looks like him nervously shutting himself up. He turns on his heel, fleeing Len’s room.

Snart can’t help but chuckle as the door to his room slides shut for the night. He steps out of his pants, followed by slipping his shirt off. He turns back to his bed, sliding under the covers. He lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a residual smirk.

He’s got a thing for the scientist, no doubt. But now he’s thinking the scientist has a thing for him too.

Maybe that won’t be so bad.


End file.
